<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song of the Mariner's Wife by lferion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299334">Song of the Mariner's Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion'>lferion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Half-Elves, Poetry, Sailing, Separations, Travel, Valinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eärendil travels, Elwing waits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eärendil/Elwing (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Song of the Mariner's Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written originally for the Fan Flashworks Travel challenge, posted <a href="https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2168664.html">here.</a></p><p>Many thanks to Zana, Morgynleri and Runa for encouragement and sanity-checking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will you cross the sea my love<br/>
Will you fare away<br/>
Through wave and billow, wind and spray<br/>
O'er water where the fishes play<br/>
Sail or fly or swim</p><p>Will you cross the desert grim<br/>
Will you fare away<br/>
Where ice and fire flesh doth flay<br/>
O'er sand and stone and drouth cracked clay<br/>
Ride or walk or steer</p><p>Will you cross the mountains sheer<br/>
Will you fare away<br/>
By narrow paths, the secret way<br/>
O'er pass and peak and scarp so grey<br/>
Walk or climb or leap</p><p>Will you cross the forest deep<br/>
Will you fare away<br/>
Neath branch and bole in stern array<br/>
O'er rushing stream where shadows stray<br/>
Wander, walk or ride</p><p>Will you cross the uplands wide<br/>
Will you fare away<br/>
Through mead and meadow green and gay<br/>
O'er windy steppes where grasses sway<br/>
Ride or race or fly</p><p>Will you cross the starry sky<br/>
Will you fare away<br/>
On wings aetheric, above the fray<br/>
The Walls of Night defend, assay<br/>
Fly and sail and glide</p><p>Will you here with me abide<br/>
Return from far away<br/>
To my white tower make thy way<br/>
A hand of days, no more can stay<br/>
Still with me my love</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>